Normal Days Turn Into Living Nightmares
by Juren
Summary: Normal days with pleasent dreams. And now it's rough, hurtful days with nightmares if they can sleep. Naraku's dead, and two lover's hearts are exposed.FINISHED!
1. Good Morning

One fine morning, the first day of summer, Miroku awoke early, planning  
  
to grope Sango for the first of the season, he rubbed his hands together, grinning his  
  
monkish grin. He bustled over to peak at Sango, because he loved to see Sango's   
  
peaceful face, but he hated to see the poor girl's nightmare expression. He never  
  
wanted to see Sango in pain as her nightmare played across her memory, haunting her  
  
forever. Could he make Sango forget that dream? Or at least not see it so often? The  
  
question puzzled his brain, as he clutched to a tree, peaking around the trunk, and  
  
stared at Sango's peaceful face. He had to fight the urge of with most of his heart not  
  
to go over, and attempt to kiss her, which was extremely hard for him, since he could  
  
barely control his actions and his own two hands. But he would try to kiss Sango   
  
tonight, trying not to get slapped, like he has been over hundreds of times. He sighed  
  
deeply, and bustled off, going to make food, but Kagome was already in the clearing,  
  
tending a fire with InuYasha-- the hanyou at her side. InuYasha was partically in a bad  
  
mood today since he had been awaken by a couple of rounds from Kagome, who said  
  
the unthinkable, 'sit'. He gave Miroku a morning scowl, and a 'hmph'. Miroku simply  
  
grinning, "Good morning to you too, InuYasha," he said politely, bowing a bit to   
  
Kagome, "Good morning also to you, Kagome," he added, before settling himself down  
  
next to Kagome. Just as he sat down, Sango walked through the trees, her hair   
  
brushed and she was ready for the day, "Good morning to you all," she said, and  
  
Kagome budged over InuYasha to make room for Sango, saying happily, "Good  
  
morning, Sango!" Sango nodded sitting between InuYasha and Kagome, "Bad mood  
  
today, eh, InuYasha?" she asked at his expression. InuYasha nodded curtly, giving her  
  
a daily 'hmph'. Miroku smiled, "Glad to see you awake, Sango m'dear." Sango had  
  
ignored this comment, and looked around, "Where's the little kitsune?" she asked. 


	2. Just Beginning the Day

Kagome started to dump bacon strips and eggs onto a frying pan, "He's in the fields.  
  
Playing I guess..." she said uncertainly.  
  
Sango nodded, not speaking. InuYasha however, stared eagerly at the bacon,  
  
"How long will it take, Kagome? Because I'm starved... Or I'll eat it cold too," he said   
  
eagerly, rubbing his hands together.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "You shouldn't eat it cold, InuYasha, and it'll take  
  
about another thirty minutes," she told him.  
  
InuYasha gave Kagome a cold look, before slumped his back against the  
  
tree behind him, folding his arms against his chest. Mumbling words under his breath,  
  
like, 'I'm hungry' and 'Who cares if it isn't good for me? I'm starving here!'  
  
Miroku stared into the handsome flames of the fire, "Kagome, I know the  
  
food'll be just excellent," he commented. Kagome's face turned pink.  
  
Miroku looked around, "After breakfast, I'm going to the village for some....  
  
looking...." he said, thinking aloud, and Sango looked at him, a grin dawning on her  
  
face, "Why? Are you trying to hit on some more women again? Is this a daily basis?"   
  
she asked with a grin, "No! Okay... Maybe...." Miroku confessed.   
  
InuYasha gave a loud, harsh laugh, "Someday, were better tie Miroku to a  
  
tree, so he won't go off to the village and hit on random women," he teased. 


	3. Boys Will Be Boys

Sango grinned, "Now, that we should plan for a day, would be pretty funny, to tie  
  
Miroku to a tree, just imagine him plead for help," she said dreamily, getting a funny  
  
picture in her brain.  
  
Miroku blushed, "That wouldn't be very pleasent... What if you tortured me,  
  
Sango m'dear? How would I feel then?" he said innocently, "Because I know that you  
  
know that you love me, you're just to stubborn, Sango m'dear," he said casually. His  
  
flirteous grin planting on his face again.  
  
Kagome stared at Miroku, "Oh no, he's being his hentai monk like he always  
  
is.... We better run for our lives, mainly, your's Sango... He'll grope you next..." she said,  
  
having a fit of giggles.  
  
InuYasha yawned boredly, "Don't worry... I'll kill him for you...." then he fell   
  
onto the ground, snoring loudly.  
  
Miroku kneeled next to the fallen asleep hanyou, "Eh... You can't kill me...  
  
because I'm.... me..." he said thickly.  
  
Sango shook her head, and gave Miroku a good kick hard in the nuts, and   
  
started to giggle and Miroku fell to the ground, right next to InuYasha. Poor Miroku  
  
knocked out by his love. But Sango didn't care. So, the rest of the time the two boys  
  
were asleep or knocked out, Kagome and Sango chatted as the food slowly cooked. 


	4. Breakfast Anyone?

InuYasha finally woke up, yelling at the sight of Miroku's face, scrambling  
  
back, and Miroku awoke also, "What'd I do? Why'd you wake me up, InuYasha? I was  
  
having a pleasent dream!" he snapped, not liking to be awaken when he was having a  
  
good dream.  
  
InuYasha snapped back, "Well, you were right there, ya big dope!"  
  
Kagome stepped between them as InuYasha was going to attack Miroku,  
  
"Will you two stop? C'mon, breakfast's ready.... What was your dream about, anyway?"  
  
Kagome asked, while dishing out food for the two boys.  
  
Miroku's expression turned into a dreamy stare at Sango, "Sango and  
  
myself," he said simply. (Sango began to move away from him.)  
  
InuYasha's face contorted, before he exploded with laughter. He began to  
  
roll constantly on the ground, laughing hard. Kagome set a plate of bacon on the  
  
ground, and InuYasha stopped, and scrambled over to the plate, devouring it in an   
  
instant, "Good food," he said thickly.  
  
Sango slapped Miroku hard on the back of the head when he was inching  
  
towards her, grinning with satisfaction, Sango walked to another log, and Kagome  
  
followed, and they both started to eat, Miroku followed them like a dog following its  
  
master, Sango sighed, "To bad 'sit' doesn't work on Miroku... It would come in handy  
  
if it worked..."  
  
Kagome began to giggle, "I bet it would help.... To bad we can't trade  
  
necklaces with InuYasha and put it around Miroku's," she said. 


	5. Bad Miroku!

Miroku stared, "That would hurt... Then I would avoid you, Sango, m'dear!" he said, trying to defend himself.  
  
Sango grinned, muttering, "That wouldn't be so bad," Kagome was the only one who heard that comment and snorted into her bacon, and almost choked on one small piece, "I bet it would, but it doesn't keep InuYasha away from me...."   
  
Sango laughed softly, and patted Kagome's shoulder, "I feel sorry for you, well, atleast InuYasha doesn't pull a perverted stunt on you like Miroku does," Sango said softly, but a note of sympathy was toned in her voice.  
  
InuYasha grunted and pulled Miroku by the collar of his robes, "All's I need's a collar thing and I could tie you to a tree like a dog... Because you always follow poor Sango," he muttered, and pulled Miroku away.  
  
Miroku stuck out his arms, hoping Sango would pull him back from the clutches of InuYasha, but she did nothing except talk to Kagome... He was to lost in thoughts to notice InuYasha tie a rope around Miroku's hands. After a few minutes, Miroku looked at the ropes, gasping,  
  
"Sango-kun! Help me!" he yelled, but Sango nor Kagome was there anymore. InuYasha was fast asleep in the sunlight, but besides that, there was nobody else. Miroku used his teeth to break the thin bonds, and he ran after Sango and Kagome, because he knew to well that the girls went  
  
to take a bath in a nearby hot spring. Soon enough, Miroku was peering through a clump of bushes at the two girls talking with their feet in the water. After about five minutes, the girls removed their clothes, backs to Miroku, and slipped into the water. Miroku let out a small sigh of disapointment.  
  
Sango looked around, squinting right at the bushes were Miroku was hiding, "I have a feeling that we're being watched, Kagome," she said, "Do you have a rock?"   
  
Kagome handed Sango a nearby rock, without getting out. Sango took aim, but she was careful to keep the water level to the nape of her neck, and threw the rock with a great force. Miroku gasped and scrambled out of the bushes before it hit him smack dab between the eyes. Kagome blushed,  
  
and dived under the water, but Sango growled, and Miroku returned a smile, and walked to the edge, "You're quite beautiful when you're naked and angry, Sango-kun," he said, pervertally.   
  
Sango blushed, and dived her head under the water, and swam to the other side of the hot spring with Kagome, and they both started to whisper into each other's ear. Miroku planted a lopsided smile where his mouth was, and walked around the hot spring, and bent over to the two girls, and sat down, the two girls didn't yell or sense his presence. 


	6. Dodging Temptation

I'm having a friend star in the chapter... She loves Miroku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango casted a glance at Miroku, "Close your eyes, we're getting out," she said, and Kagome and herself swam back over to the other side where their clothes laid.  
  
Miroku covered his eyes with his hands, but left a small crack to peer through, when the two girls got out, he started to snigger. After the two girls left, Miroku thought it was time to take a bath himself.  
  
Slowly, he unwrapped his robes, he slowly slid in, but about five minutes later, a girl came crashing right into him and they both got dived into the hot spring.  
  
Miroku stared at the girl's head for a moment, "Er... Happy landing?" he asked.   
  
The girl stared at him, and giggled for a minute, "Eh... Brother... He threw me from across the stream," she said, and stared at Miroku's face, and planted one of those grins Miroku always had.  
  
Miroku blushed a little, and thought, 'I'm naked with an unknown girl... What is Sango-kun came back? Would she get jealous?' he asked himself, and peered over to the campsite, and shook his head, 'No, Kagome-chan and Sango-kun are to busy pestering InuYasha's ears.'  
  
Miroku smiled at the girl, "I'm Miroku, what's your name cutie?" he asked, flirting like always.  
  
The girl blushed, "Taka. I'm not telling you my last name because it's family rules," she said, shrugging, "And sorry for landing into you," she added, and crawled out of the hot spring, her clothes seeping wet.  
  
Miroku now had the chance to look at her clothing, his eyes moving up and down, she was wearing a kimono-like blue jump suit with a halter top, and a navy silk string to tie around her neck.  
  
Taka looked sharply at the monk, "What are you looking at?" she asked in a cold tone, and got to her feet.  
  
Miroku was brought sharply to earth, and he grinned monkishly at her, "Just wanted to tell you that you have a lovely body," he commented.  
  
Taka's cheeks turned brick red, "Er..." is all what she could say, "I have to go," she said quickly, and ran through the bushes, and out of sight.  
  
Miroku sighed, "Bye, Ms. Taka," he said wearily, and got out of the hot spring, wrapping his robes around him. 


	7. Where's Sango?

Sango had appeared after fifteen minutes to find Miroku, she didn't look happy nor sad. She jogged over to the monk who was asleep against a tree, and poked his forehead until he finally woke up,  
  
Miroku sputtered in his sleep, and tossed and turned, and after three minutes he woke up, saliva dripping from his mouth, "Wah?" he asked stupidly, "Sango-kun?" he added.  
  
Sango nodded slowly, grabbing some of his robes to wipe off the saliva, "We need you back at the campsite, now," she said sternly, getting up, and jogged back to the campsite.  
  
Miroku sat there for a minute, 'We?' he thought, 'As in Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha?' he asked himself, and rose to his feet slowly, and walked idly to the campsite. Entering the clearing, he looked around, there was no Kirara or Sango in sight, what's wrong?  
  
"Where's Sango-kun and Kirara?" he asked, Kagome was half sobbing, "She had to leave.... Read this," she said bitterly, handing Miroku a large and heavy letter, opening in, he read the words, "Sango..." he said softly, the letter had read,   
  
"You're going to be at the shrine at 9 o'clock tommorow, you can't hide anymore from me, you're family would be disopointed if you were hiding from me. I'll crush their remains if I have to, Taji-Ya-San! Family rivals will kill each other, the last one standing will uphold their family honor!   
  
I'll even kill your loved ones-- Miroku the monk, Kagome the human, and InuYasha the hanyou! That's how far I'll go just to see your boomerang, blade, and that pathetic neko youkai, and you here at the shrine! I will go that far!" he read, and felt his legs go weak.   
  
Kagome sighed, "And she left a note here for you, she left one for all of us, but she requested you not look at it 'till next Thursday, not even a peak. She also told InuYasha and I that if she ever makes it out alive, she'll be back in a year to five years," she said sadly, looking at Miroku's disbelieving horrific face.  
  
Miroku said, "I know she'll come back, I just know she will... But couldn't we follow her?" he asked, and InuYasha shook his head, "And she said not for us to follow her, she knew that's what you'd think, monk," he said, irrated, "I'm hungry by the way," he added.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Really sorry for such the short chappie! Next one'll be WAY longer!! 


	8. Tears Being Delivered

Sorry for the HUGE wait you guys! I've been warped in family buisness, so here's you're long chappie!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now Thursday, and Miroku would finally be able to open his letter from Sango. He withdrew his letter from one of his hidden pockets, and opened the protected letter. Eyes moving up and down, it was only one sentence long, but she fooled him into thinking it was larger. All's it read was, "Don't worry, I'll back back."   
  
Miroku's hopes sort of went down-hill, and sort of up-hill. Sighing with relief and worry, he got to his feet, and grabbed his staff, walking to a far away lake or pond to clear his worries from him. Even the sun peaked over the horizon a few minutes early, like it was just trying to brighten Miroku's spirits. But it didn't. Instead of the goldish pink swamping the sun, the pink was eaten by blood-red, and a few feet of gold was very few.   
  
Miroku's spirits dampened like a rain cloud was just over him, "I wish I could just see her face, one more time, before she left me... I would be plenty more cheery if she didn't leave before I got into the clearing," he muttered, and wiped off forming tears from his eyes with his robe sleeve.   
  
"Because I don't want to wait for Sango, I wish she was here, right now..." he muttered. Warped in sorrow, he placed his head on the dewy grass, and fell to sleep. Having a pleasent dream of when Sango finally came home, sleeping on the large Kilala, with just a few scratches and burns, and a large scrape on her back, and then it was now three years into the future of his dream, they had a boy and a girl. They named the boy Hajime, and the girl, Megumi. Miroku favoured those names very strongly.  
  
It was now four years after Sango had left the group to defeat her rival, and Miroku tried not to think of Sango all those four years, but the three were busy with many demons, and the good news was, Naraku was finally killed. By a lucky moment when InuYasha had just enough strenght to slice him in half. The three were now farther away from Kaedae, and the village, because Kagome was now able to spend every other week with the two boys... and perhaps... if Sango came back... her too.   
  
They all had awoken, and were attempting to cure InuYasha's wounds. Kagome kept threatening InuYasha if he moved, she'd say the three letter word that had s-i-t in it.   
  
A large growl cut Kagome's second threat short, a large yellow neko youkai with a few tails brushed through the thicket, carrying a familiar demon slayer on her back. Sango was asleep on Kilala's back, just like Miroku's dream, but, Sango's condition wasn't near his, her clothes were all torn up, (except her metal suit) and her hands, face, and neck were all covered up in scratches, and healing cuts were about in every inch of her body. Her brown locks were now in a large, single braid that looked like she hadn't showered in a long period of time. 


	9. Worries By the Handful

Yes, I know Chapter 8 was really, really sad, but, this one'll be sad and happy. ^-^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku wipped his head in the direction of the familiar deep meow, and let go of his staff instantly, and jumped to his feet, and ran to the aid of Sango and Kilala.  
  
Kagome followed Miroku after a few seconds, but InuYasha stayed put, "She's not dead you know, she's only..." he was caught off short by Kagome, "Get over here you lazy bum!" she barked.  
  
InuYasha reluctantly got to his feet, and waddled over there, but didn't look at Sango, he just looked at Kilala's face... or the back of her head....   
  
Kagome and Miroku were now looking at the burns on Sango's neck and hands, and were ordering InuYasha to go find Kaedae, pronto, even though they were a few miles away from her, InuYasha could get there in fifteen minutes' time.  
  
Waking up from the constant stings from her wounds, Sango began to stir, and awake. Finally losing her temper because of all the racket, stings, and of the two humans of poking around her, "Will you two stop?" she barked hoarsly, "You two should know that when you touch all of my burns and such, it hurts!" she added hoarsly.  
  
InuYasha was no longer in the campsite, but he was hopping from tree to tree to Kaedae's house, trying to ignore the constant stings from his own wounds that he got from Naraku.   
  
Miroku could now breath freely again, and he just lost control of himself and gave Sango a tight hug. Ignoring the burning of her scratches and burns, and wrapped her own arms around Miroku, "I missed you too," Sango said.   
  
Kagome smiled with relief, "Miroku and I have been worried sick about you all these four years, Sango!" she exclaimed, and hugged Sango after Miroku had released her, "And InuYasha killed Naraku!" she added happily.  
  
Sango's breath got tight in her chest, "Really? That's.... that's wonderful!" she practically could've fainted on the spot, but she used up every last bit of her energy, and immediatly fell asleep.   
  
Miroku smiled brightly, "Yes, sleep peacefully, Sango," he whispered. 


	10. Kaedae to the Rescue

While Sango was alseep, Kagome tended her wounds as best as she could, and Miroku wouldn't leave her side, not even if he was starving, and Kagome kept trying to force food into his mouth, and made him chew reluctantly.  
  
InuYasha had finally made it to Kaedae's hut, and was carrying Kaedae on his back with the medicine in his mouth like a dog would carry a dog bone. After carrying the old lady like a sack of potatoes, and the medicine, collasping on the ground, feeling his spine straightening from Kaedae's weight, "Damnit old lady! You weigh more than Sesshoumaru did when he was a little moron!" InuYasha barked.  
  
Kaedae smiled at InuYasha, and frowned, "Thanks, InuYasha," she snapped, and waddled to Sango, bending near her, "What in the seven hells happened to her?" she asked, staring at Miroku, and glanced at Kagome.  
  
Miroku woke up suddenly, and fell backwards in surprise, yelled as his head pounded on the a rock, falling unconsious. Kagome stood on Miroku's chest, "She had a really long battle, Kaedae. She left about three years ago, and finally came back," Kagome told Kaedae, as Kaedae started tending Sango's wounds with the medicene. 


	11. It's All Back

((For those who don't know what 'hai' means in this chapter, it means 'yes' in Japanese.))  
  
InuYasha continued to grumble about his back with nobody paying attention to him. Sitting up with a quick struggle, Shippou came prancing over to him. Looking at InuYasha for a second, he burst out laughing, jumping onto his head.  
  
InuYasha swiped at Shippou (Who jumped off in the nick of time), hurting his back even worse. Groaning as his back hit the ground, "SHIPPOU!" he barked, attempting to catch the kitsune who was skipping around him, laughing.  
  
Kagome shook her head at the two, "Shippou, leave InuYasha alone please." she told him, Shippou stopped and ran towards Kagome, landing in her lap.   
  
Sitting up with ease, yet a few stings, Sango began stretching her arms, staring down at Miroku, "He's wiped out," she said.  
  
Miroku had colasped like he had to work a few days with very little sleep. His mouth was wide open, leaving a clear path for the saliva sliding down his mouth, "Should we wake him?" Kagome asked, bending over Miroku. Looking at his face, she caught a glance of something lumpy, and tucked it out of view so Sango wouldn't see it.  
  
"What're you doing?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kagome replied quickly.  
  
"I saw you tuck something away in Houshi-sama's robes, what was it?"  
  
"It was just a bulge in his robes, that's all."  
  
"I highly doubt it," Sango muttered, looking away.  
  
"Kaedae, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked, gesturing towards the trees.  
  
"Hai, Kagome, hai." Kaedae replied, hobbling over to the trees, Kagome leading the way.  
  
Wondering why they were talking in secret, Sango looked at Miroku's full body to see what Kagome had tucked away, but couldn't find it, "Houshi-sama," Sango whispered, "There's a bunch of girls looking for you," she said softly, grinning.  
  
Miroku's eyes popped open, looking around, "Where?" he asked, jumping to his feet and using his sleeve to dry the saliva from his cheeks.  
  
Giggling, "It was just a joke," Sango said, still grinning.  
  
Miroku grinned also, but it quickly faded, "Where are Kaedae and Lady Kagome?" he asked, but nodded to himself, thinking, "She's telling Kaedae about tonight..." and sat next to Sango, putting an arm around her, smiling, "Do you feel better?" he asked pervertally.  
  
Sango eyed his smirk, "Yes..." she said, pushing his arm off her.   
  
Shippou jumped into Sango's lap, "I'm glad you're better, Sango!" he told her smiling, knowing what was planned for Sango tonight...  
  
Kagome returned to the clearing, smiling at Sango and Miroku, "Where's Kaedae?" Shippou asked. "She went home..." she started, "To plan tonight," she muttered in an undertone.  
  
"What was that?" Sango asked, "And why is everyone smiling? Except InuYasha... Who never smiles..." she said, looking at the groaning hanyou.  
  
"Well... It's just a happy day, Sango-kun," Miroku told her, attempting to grab her hand.  
  
Moving her hands away from Miroku's grasp she sighed, but smiled, "Looks like everything's back to normal, right? Houshi-sama trying to hit on me... InuYasha being angry... Kirara running around... Kagome and Shippou smiling... Yup, it's all back." she said, smiling. 


	12. Stupid, Baka, Hentai Monk

((Ah, hai, I'm in the updating mood!))  
  
Miroku shrugged, "I'd tie you down to a log and kiss you Sango, but... that'd lead to nasty headaches," he confessed.  
  
Shippou sprang from Sango's lap to Miroku's head, "You're such a baka hentai monk, right Sango?" said Shippou, grinning at Sango.  
  
"Yes he is, Shippou, and you forgot to mention stupid. He's a stupid, baka, hentai, monk, yup..." Sango corrected, looking into Miroku's eyes, getting lost into those violet eyes for awhile.  
  
"Something wrong, Sango-kun?" he asked, his face about an inch away from her's.  
  
"WHAT THE?" Sango shouted, grabbing her boomerang and slapping him on the side of his head on the side of her boomerang. The kitsune jumped into her arms after almost falling down, "Sorry about that, Shippou," she appoligized.  
  
"It's alright Sango! Miroku deserved it anywho," Shippou said childishly.  
  
"What's all of that commotion?" Kagome yelled, bending over InuYasha, putting bandages on his cuts and bruises.  
  
"Houshi-sama almost hit on me again!" Sango yelled back, getting to her feet. "We'll be in the village for food, Kagome-chan!" Sango added, grabbing Miroku's wrist; yanking him to the village, letting him keep his awkward gaze at the sky.  
  
"Sango! I'm walking without walking! I'm amazing!" he said thickly.  
  
"Stupid, hentai, baka, monk," she mumbled, walking down the dirt path to the village.  
  
Shippou sprinted over to Kirara, running around with her. 


	13. Sango's Fury

((Gomen nasai for the REALLY REALLY short chapters!))  
  
"Can't you get any stupider?" Sango asked, as Miroku began standing up by himself, "Perhaps...." Miroku said simply, dusting himself off.  
  
Sango just rolled her eyes, wheeling around and stomping away, "Sango, wait!" Miroku shouted, running after her.  
  
"Wait for what?" she snapped, glaring at him.  
  
"Wait for me, of course!" Miroku exlaimed, waving his arms, like it was the most abvious thing in the world.  
  
"Whatever." she mumbled, continuing on.  
  
Miroku sighed, "I got you in a bad mood, didn't I?" Miroku asked, following her, "Does it LOOK like IT?" Sango barked, not turning around.  
  
"Maybe..." Miroku said simply, saying no more.  
  
As they reached the village, Miroku appoligized for trying to grope Sango, and she forgave him. "Women..." Miroku said happily, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Sango snapped, grabbing his collar and dragged him away, "Help!" Miroku cried.  
  
"I'll help you get a headache, because you're a stupid, hentai, baka monk, did you know that?" Sango teased, "Perhaps..." Miroku replied. "Good," Sango stated simply. 


	14. A Dangerous Confession

Last chapter... TT  
  
-------------------  
  
Sango glared at the women staring at her cuts and bruises, and a few even giggled. Miroku followed her obiediantly, eyes randomly straying to her butt.  
  
'What am I doing? Sango-chan is badly injured, and all I think about are hentai thoughts...' He ran a hand into his pocket, fingering a small box.   
  
Sango sighed, "I guess you are able to walk next to me, Houshi-sama." she said, looking back at him.  
  
Miroku grinned. "How many times must I ask you to stop calling me Houshi-sama? My name's Miroku." he said, holding his hand down to his side firmly.  
  
"Once again, Hou... Miroku." Sango answered, feeling a small smile play at her lips. She adjusted the bandana around her shoulders, feeling a bit uncomfortable at Miroku's stare.  
  
Kaedae had lent clothes similar to Kikyo's (I'm to damn lazy to go through the details. I'm sorry. o-o). Her top was pink, and the bottom, red. 'Sango truly looks wonderful in everything." Miroku told himself, smiling brightly.  
  
Miroku slipped an arm around her shoulders, tensing his muscles to prepare for a slap. Yet it never came. He opened a single eye, looking at Sango. Her hands were held together, and her head was bent. She was blushing.  
  
Miroku opened both eyes, smiling.  
  
He slid open the sliding door infront of them, removing his arm from Sango's shoulders. Sango didn't want his arm to leave, but accepted that it left.  
  
Miroku pulled out a few yen, looking curiously at the sale prices. "We won't get much with this..." he told her. "Here." Sango said, digging into her pocket and pulling out a small bag full of money.  
  
"Sango-chan, where'd you get this?" he asked her, eyes flicking from the bag to Sango. "I found it on the ground. It must've slipped out of my rival's pocket." she told him, smirking slightly.  
  
Miroku said nothing after that, going to the counter with Sango behind him. "We'll take... 4 pounds of meat." he said, knowing the had enough... and a little extra for a small bottle of sake, "and a small bottle of sake please." he added.  
  
Sango sighed. "Sake?" she asked him. "Oh yes." Miroku replied, "Sake is a wonderful drink." he finished.  
  
The man behind the counter nodded, and walked into another room, coming back a few minutes later with a wrapped parcel of meet, and a small clay bottle filled with sake. Sango took the parcel, and walked out, followed by Miroku with his sake bottle.  
  
Miroku smirked, feeling the same box in his pocket again. When they returned back to the campsite, nobody was there. Not even the campfire. In fact, everyone was hidden in bushes, all eyes on them.  
  
The sun was starting to sink under the horizon, dying the sky pink and gold with hints of purple and dark blue. Random stars specked through the blend of colors.  
  
Sango set the meat of the ground, and grabbed Miroku's sake bottle, setting it down. Miroku looked into the bushes, Kagome and Shippou signaling a thumbs-up. Miroku nodded and fingered the box nervously.  
  
"Uh, um... Sango?" he asked nervously, feeling beads of sweat rolling down his face. Sango turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"Will... you... um..." he stuttered. The emotions that he was about to reveal were staying glued to his heart. Kagome clamped her hands together. "Come on Miroku. You've waited this long for this moment!" she whispered.  
  
"Will I what?" Sango asked impatiently, sliding her hands onto her hips.   
  
"Well, I... um... I love you." he said pathetically. Sango's eyes widened, "You... what?" she asked, taking a step back in surprise, arms falling down limply.  
  
"Every since I met you, I fell deeply in love you... and being how I am... that's why I couldn't control my hands around you, Sango-chan... and, will you... m-m-marry me after Naraku's dead? And bear my child?" he asked stutterly, withdrawing the box out of his pocket, pressing it in Sango's hands.  
  
Tears were flooding down her cheeks. Her knees knocked, and she collasped onto her knees. She gingerly opened the box, showing a beautiful golden ring with a single ruby in the center. "M-Mirok-ku." she stuttered out. "I, I don't know what to say." she gasped, practically choking on her own words.  
  
"I'll bear your children, and marry you, Miroku-k-kun." she answered. Miroku dropped to his knees, lifting her face up by her chin gently. "We'll make this a vow, never to be parted." he said softly, caressing her bottom lip with his thumb.  
  
Sango stared, bending closer. "I love you." she said, lips meeting.  
  
Kagome could've jumped in the spot, but was reminded that they were spying. InuYasha's eyes widened, and he covered Shippou's eyes with his hand.  
  
Shippou flailed his arms around, attempting to bite InuYasha's fingers to see.  
  
Sango felt Miroku's toung explore her mouth, yet she didn't mind. Their hearts were aching for this moment. Now they were relieved of that pain.  
  
------------  
  
The End! :D 


End file.
